


A Candle for my Pie

by Mordhena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Flash Fic, Gen, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: Written way back when Dean first took the Mark of Cain, and for some reason never posted.Crowley remembers Dean's birthday.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Candle for my Pie

Dean stirred and stretched, rolling onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at the water stained ceiling for a long moment, trying to orient himself and then remembered arriving late the previous night. They were at Rufus's old cabin up in the hills of Dakota. He yawned, pushed a hand through his hair and sat up. 

Crowley sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee and a sour expression. He looked over as Dean got to his feet. "Never really understood the habit of sleep," he grumbled. "Bloody waste of time. We could have been on the road all this time, while you were snoring and farting in your sheets."

Dean ignored him, moved to the stove to test the heat of the coffee pot. Finding it to his liking, he poured a mug of the steaming liquid and went to sit on the bed.

"Any news on Abaddon?" Dean sipped his coffee looking at Crowley over the rim of the mug. The demon shook his head.

"Not a murmur. But that's a good thing, it gives me more time to plan my attack."

"My attack, I think you mean." 

"Semantics." Crowley scrubbed his face with one hand, leaned back and stretched in the chair. "We should probably get on the road, Lad, time's ticking by."

"Lemme finish my coffee, trust me, you'll enjoy the ride a lot better if you do." Dean took another mouthful, his eyes falling to the mark on his forearm, placed there by Cain. That was going to be fun to explain to his brother. He frowned, wondering what Sam was doing, then shook the thought out of his mind. "What is your plan of attack, anyway?"

"Find the slag, slit her throat, and get back to business."

"Can you elaborate...just a little?"

"Details… not really that important. you've got the bones of it. The rest we fill in as the occasion demands."

"Also read as you don't have a plan of attack." Dean shook his head, tipped the mug to his lips and drained the contents. "S'there any grub in this place?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Crowley snapped his fingers and gestured to the table. An apple pie, hot, freshly baked and sparkling with a dusting of sugar rested on the tabletop. In the center of the pie, a single candle flickered in the light draft of the cabin's interior. "Happy Birthday."

"What…" Dean paused, made the calculations and slowly nodded. "I suppose Cas told you, huh?"

"Actually, I knew the date of your birth before I ever saw Castiel. All demons know all there is to know about you Winchester boys. Call it a form of insurance. C'mon. Make a wish."

"You're not gonna buy your way into my good books with pie, y'know?"

"Never crossed my mind." Hazel-gold eyes met Dean's across the table. "Hurry up, I get bored with sentimentality. Very quickly."


End file.
